1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrator element, a method of manufacturing the vibrator element, a vibrator, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus and a moving body.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a so-called “double T-shaped” gyro element has been proposed as a vibrator element that detects an angular velocity (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-105614).
A gyro element disclosed in JP-A-2006-105614 includes a base portion, first and second detection vibrating arms (detection arms) that extend from opposite sides of the base portion along a y axis direction, first and second connection arms (connection arms) that extend from opposite sides of the base portion along an x axis direction, first and second drive vibrating arms (driving arms) that extend from opposite sides of the first connection arm along the y axis direction, and third and fourth drive vibrating arms (driving arms) that extend from opposite sides of the second connection arm along the y axis direction.
Further, a weight layer that is provided from the tip of each drive vibrating arm toward the base portion is provided at the tip portion of each of the first, second, third and fourth drive vibrating arms. The weight layer is a mass adjusting film used for adjustment of a resonance frequency (hereinafter, referred to as a frequency adjustment) of each drive vibrating arm, and is formed by a deposition method that uses a deposition mask, or the like. The frequency adjustment is performed by adjusting the resonance frequency of each drive vibrating arm into a predetermined value by removing at least a part of the weight layer using a laser beam or the like, for example.
However, in a case where the weight layer of each drive vibrating arm is formed by the deposition method that uses the deposition mask, or the like, an installation position of the deposition mask may deviate. In particular, in a case where the installation position of the deposition mask deviates in the extension direction (y axis direction) of each drive vibrating arm (vibrating arm), for example, in the first drive vibrating arm and the second drive vibrating arm in which the respective drive vibrating arms extend from the opposite sides of the base portion (in opposite directions), the weight layer of the first vibrating arm becomes large and the weight layer of the second vibrating arm becomes small.
In this way, in a case where the installation position of the deposition mask deviates in the extension direction (y axis direction) of each drive vibrating arm, the sizes and masses of the weight layers formed in the drive vibrating arms that extend in opposite directions become different from each other (form imbalance). That is, the positions of the centers of gravity and masses of the weight layers provided in the respective drive vibrating arms that extend in opposite directions become different from each other. Thus, the vibration balance of the drive vibrating arms that extend in opposite directions is broken, and a frequency temperature characteristic is deteriorated. Thus, a so-called temperature drift occurs.